Don't Smoke, or I'll 'Do'
by darkBlue 47
Summary: "Kenapa kau melarangku merokok?"/"Ehm… bukankah daripada kau merokok, lebih baik—"/Kissing scene ShikaTema, as usual. Very short oneshot. Don't like don't read!


**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:** ShikaTema

**Warning:** ide pasaran, aneh, abal, typo, AU, (a bit) OOC, tidak memuaskan, dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan satu persatu

.

.

Don't like? Just leave this story

Enjoy reading!

.

Temari tersenyum menatap segelas teh hijau yang masih mengepulkan uap di hadapannya. Dengan hati-hati ia meraih gelas tersebut dan meminumnya. Hmm… betapa menyenangkannya, ditemani segelas teh hijau panas di tengah dinginnya malam tanpa ada rewelan Renami. Semata wayangnya itu sudah terlelap sedari tadi.

Temari meletakkan gelasnya kembali setelah meminum beberapa teguk. Baru saja ia meneguk tegukan terakhir, indra pembauannya mencium sesuatu, membuatnya terbatuk-batuk detik berikutnya.

Wanita itu tahu pasti dari mana asal bau itu. Segera ia bangkit dan menuju beranda rumah. Dan benar saja, bau tembakau yang baru saja ia cium berasal dari batang rokok yang sedang dihisap pria berkuncir nanas itu.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Pria yang namanya baru saja disebut nyaris melonjak mendengar seruan istrinya. Terkejut. Ketika pria itu menoleh, sang istri tercinta sudah berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah cepat dan wajah mengancam.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, jangan merokok!" seru Temari seraya menekankan dua kata terakhir. Kedua tangannya sudah berada di pinggang. Dahinya berkerut tanda tidak suka.

Shikamaru melepas rokok dari bibirnya dan berkilah, "Sekali-sekali tidak apa, kan.."

"Sekali-sekali apanya? Setiap hari kau berkata begitu! Memangnya itu sekali-sekali?"

Shikamaru menggaruk kepala dengan tangannya yang bebas. O-ow. Temari mulai mengomel, deh.

"Kau kan, tahu, kita sudah punya Renami," suara Temari melunak. Wanita pirang itu menarik napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tidak mau jika ia sampai menghirup asap rokokmu itu. Ia masih terlalu kecil."

"Tapi Renami masih tidur, kan? Jadi biarkan saja aku merokok pagi ini," Shikamaru mencoba berkilah.

"Tetap saja. Jika kau terus merokok, bisa saja sewaktu-waktu kau merokok di dekat Renami," balas Temari tak mau kalah.

"Tidak akan," sela Shikamaru. Sedikit menyesal juga Temari memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata.

Temari menggigit bibir, memutar bola matanya ke atas. "Ti-dak."

"Ayolah. Aku akan berjanji aku tidak akan merokok di dekatnya. Aku akan pastikan asap rokokku tidak—"

"Tetap tidak," potong Temari cepat.

Shikamaru menghela napas. Ia menjatuhkan rokok yang baru saja ia hisap dan menginjaknya. Kalau begini, ia harus memutar otak untuk melawan kekeraskepalaan Temari.

"Temari," panggil pria tersebut setelah berpikir sejenak, "Kenapa kau melarangku merokok? Toh Renami tak ada di sini sekarang, jadi kuminta jangan bawa-bawa nama dia sekarang untuk alasanmu."

Temari menatap iris hitam Shikamaru lekat sebelum menjawab dengan nada lirih, "Kau tahu, kan, kalau merokok sama sekali tidak berdampak baik untuk tubuhmu. Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai terkena penyakit-penyakit seperti itu—kanker, atau apalah itu."

Shikamaru tersenyum, senang juga ia dikhawatirkan oleh Temari seperti ini.

Dan sekejap mata kemudian Temari mendapat kecupan singkat dari sang suami.

Shikamaru terkekeh melihat wajah merona Temari. "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku."

Temari tak menjawab, masih salah tingkah.

"Aku janji aku tidak akan terkena penyakit seperti yang kau katakan."

Temari mengangkat kepala, tampak ingin protes. Namun, sebuah jeritan dari arah dalam membungkamnya seketika.

"Masuklah, Renami membutuhkanmu."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Temari membalikkan badan dan segera berlari ke arah kamar.

Temari nyaris saja berbalik kembali ke beranda ketika ia kembali mencium bau tembakau jika tidak ingat Renami sedang menjerit-jerit memanggilnya.

Berani bertaruh, teh hijau Temari sudah dingin ketika wanita itu ingat akan teh tersebut.

(*)

Satu-satunya hal yang paling dibenci Temari dari Shikamaru adalah fakta bahwa pria itu merokok. Temari tak pernah suka bau tembakau karena sejak kecil ia tak terbiasa dengan racun yang satu itu. Orang-orang di sekitarnya tak ada yang merokok—kecuali pria yang kini menjadi suaminya.

Bukannya Temari menyesal Asuma meninggalkan kesan yang begitu dalam untuk Shikamaru, ia hanya menyesali keputusan Shikamaru untuk merokok karena hanya ingin mengenang gurunya.

Sudah berkali-kali Temari memperingati dan menegur Shikamaru karena merokok, bahkan tak jarang suami tercintanya itu mendapat omelan darinya. Tapi tetap saja pria itu merokok, seolah-olah Temari tak pernah mempermasalahkan dirinya karena merokok.

Temari juga sudah berkali-kali mencoba berbagai cara untuk menghentikan kebiasaan Shikamaru yang satu itu. Mulai dari membuang semua rokoknya, membasahi ujung rokok, hingga mengolesi rokok-rokok tersebut dengan balsam atau minyak; hasilnya tetap saja nol besar. Pria itu masih asyik menikmati rokok hingga sekarang ini.

Temari mendecak, tangannya mulai mengaduk-aduk sup di hadapannya jauh lebih cepat, tampak frustasi. Wanita itu kehabisan ide untuk menghentikan kebiasaan rokok Shikamaru—

Tunggu, bagaimana kalau…?

—ketika ia kembali teringat perlakuan Shikamaru terhadapnya kemarin.

Temari tersenyum, yakin bahwa rencananya kali ini akan berhasil.

Ia kembali mencoba fokus memasak ketika dirasakannya wajahnya menghangat.

—semoga benar berhasil. Kami mendoakanmu, Temari.

(*)

Temari bangkit dan menuju beranda ketika untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia mencium bau tembakau dari arah sana. Tak usah tanya, pasti pria jenius itu sedang asyik menikmati rokoknya sekarang.

Shikamaru baru mengambil sebatang rokok dari bungkusnya ketika dilihatnya Temari datang. "Ah, Temari…?"

Temari tak menjawab. Ia meraih tangan kanan Shikamaru yang memegang batang rokok dan menurunkannya—

—di saat yang bersamaan ketika bibir mereka menyatu.

Terkejut, Shikamaru langsung menghentikan ciuman mereka. "A, apa yang kau lakukan, Temari…?" tanyanya bingung.

Temari tersenyum manis—namun di mata Shikamaru senyum itu terlihat menakutkan. "Aku hanya mencoba membantumu berhenti merokok."

Shikamaru mengernyitkan alis. "Maksudmu…?" tanyanya lagi, ternyata otak jeniusnya masih belum mengerti jalan pikiran sang istri.

Temari menggigit bibir, berpikir sejenak untuk menyusun jawaban. "Ehm… bukankah daripada kau merokok—"

Temari berdehem, memutar bola matanya ke samping, tak berani menatap Shikamaru yang sedang menatapnya lurus-lurus. Wajahnya menunjukkan semburat tipis.

"—lebih baik kita berciuman…?"

Iris legam Shikamaru membulat. Sama sekali tak menyangka jalan pikiran Temari—apalagi memikirkan darimana istrinya mendapatkan ide gila seperti itu.

Belum lagi otak jeniusnya usai memikirkan hal itu, Temari sudah kembali menciumnya mesra. Diam-diam menjatuhkan batang rokok yang masih dijepit Shikamaru dan menyelusupkan jemarinya di antara jemari suaminya, menggenggam erat tangan besar Shikamaru.

Untunglah Renami sedang asyik bermain-main dengan boneka-bonekanya. Kalau sedikit saja ia melongokkan kepala ke luar tepat ke arah jam dua belas, ia pasti sudah memergoki kedua orangtuanya yang sedang larut dalam ciuman mereka di beranda.

(*)

Omake~

Tampaknya rencana Temari berhasil. Ia sukses menghentikan Shikamaru merokok beberapa minggu ini.

Temari memang menawarkan sebuah ciuman sebagai pengganti rokok, tapi tentu saja Shikamaru tak ingin bibirnya bengkak hanya karena frekuensi mereka berciuman. Pun Temari. Sama sekali tidak lucu.

Jadi, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk berhenti merokok terlebih dahulu beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

.

Temari membatu sejenak ketika otaknya memberitahu bahwa ia sedang mencium suatu bau.

Tembakau.

Temari bangkit dari duduknya, meletakkan koran di meja, menghentikan kegiatannya membaca berita yang tadi pagi belum sempat ia baca.

Tidak, bau ini bukan dari beranda. Tapi dari arah kamar.

Shikamaru merokok di kamar? Temari hanya bisa berharap bahwa bau tembakau sebenarnya bukan berasal dari kamar mereka. Shikamaru tak pernah merokok di kamar sebelumnya.

Temari membuka pintu kamar yang setengah terbuka menjadi lebih lebar.

Benar saja, Shikamaru sedang merokok di situ. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, pria itu tampak tenang-tenang saja dengan tangan di saku celana. Bagai sesuatu seperti merokok di kamar bukanlah suatu kesalahan.

Temari melangkah masuk, mendekati suaminya tanpa basa-basi. Seharian ini ia sudah lelah—mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga seperi memasak dan mencuci, apalagi tadi Renami sempat-sempatnya mengambek tak ingin ditinggal hingga akhirnya gadis mungil itu benar-benar terlelap—tapi Shikamaru justru melakukan hal yang paling dibencinya.

"Shikamaru."

Pria jenius itu menoleh, melepas rokok yang sedang dihisapnya dan sekedar berkata, "Oh, Temari."

Temari mengernyitkan dahi tak suka. Ia menghela napas dan mengambil puntung rokok dari tangan Shikamaru dengan sedikit kasar, lalu mematikannya di asbak yang—ia tebak—tadi Shikamaru bawa dari meja kecil di beranda.

Shikamaru mengangkat alis melihat tingkah istrinya.

Temari perlu sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapai bibir Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, bukankah sudah kukatakan—" ucapan Temari terhenti melihat tangan Shikamaru meraih sebatang rokok lagi dari bungkus yang dia ambil dari saku celananya.

Temari menahan kedua tangan Shikamaru dan kembali mencium bibir suaminya—kali ini ia melumatnya jauh lebih lama daripada sebelumnya.

"Temari," panggil Shikamaru setelah Temari melepas bibirnya, "Bagaimana jika setelah kau menciumku, aku justru terus merokok?"

"Shikamaru, aku lelah."

Shikamaru terus melanjutkan pertanyaan tanpa menggubris kalimat Temari. "Apa kau akan terus menciumku?"

"Mengapa aku harus menjawab ya?"

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku yakin Renami akan mempunyai banyak adik nanti."

Wajah Temari merona seketika. Perlahan ia tahu, Shikamaru sedang menggodanya—dengan caranya yang selalu membuat dirinya kesal di awal.

"Kau menyebalkan," ujar Temari pelan, memukul bahu Shikamaru. Memasang wajah sebal meski diam-diam tersenyum dalam hati. Semburat di wajahnya semakin menjadi. "Itu sebabnya kau sengaja merokok di kamar."

"Benar," Shikamaru tersenyum.

Dan sayangnya cerita ini tak bisa dilanjutkan lebih detail karena cerita ini tak akan berubah dari rate T ke rate yang lebih tinggi.

(*)

Aneh. Bikin omake kok panjang amat. Sepanjang setengah cerita utama malah. Tau, deh… -_-

Udah pernah dibilang, kan? Dark itu spesialis pembuat adegan _kiss _ShikaTema. Jangan baca kalo nggak suka, dan Dark akan sangat berterima kasih.

Maaf banget kalo mengandung typo, males ngedit. Ngantuk. Dan nama Renami itu ngayal abis.

Mau kirim review? Silakan. Terima kritik dan flame, kecuali kalo Anda mengkritik terlalu banyak adegan _kiss_. Dark udah bilang kalo Dark spesialis _kissing scene _ShikaTema, kan?

Salam,

Dark 47 (yang sedang ngantuk)


End file.
